Oh! Please, Let Me live
by thewarriorinside
Summary: A daughter of a werelupe, and their friend, was attacked in the Haunted Woods after visiting her father. Only her father knows of the way to cure Aira and prevent her from turning into a werelupe herself. "Lucky" for Zxx who has to go to the Haunted woods with a young bori that hates Zafaras and talk to the very same man that wants him dead while Aira is stuck home with Levi.
1. Chapter 1: Head In The Clouds

The Zafara drummed his fingers on the tabletop while his other hand keeping his head up. His flicking his tail with a different tempo then his fingers. His fingers drumming was fast with a pause in between each set of drumming. His tail, however, lifted from the floor in a patient rhythm. Slowly rising up off the floor til the tip flicked towards himself then down went the tail. His face held a bored expression. His eyes half-shut, his lips relaxed or even in a slight frown, and he stared at a fixed point spaced out with a careless attitude. This Zafara name was Zxx.

Zxx was awaiting for a certain lupe painted Christmas, like himself. She was late, though she always was, especially if she was coming back from her father's. Who lived in the Haunted Woods. And was a scary huge werelupe that lived in a pack with werelupes. Zxx frowned at the thought of her father.

Aira's ,the Christmas lupe, father hated Zxx and Zxx hated him. The only difference is that Zxx had to respect Aira's father because Zxx was scared pant-less of the werelupe. A huge towering and overprotective father who held a scowl, a menacing grin with dangerous glint in his eyes every time he looked at the zafara. Yeah, not really someone one would pick a fight with. Zxx shiver at the thought of him, a scrawny zafara, against her father, a powerful brute with a sinister mind, werelupe. It would be such a FAIR fight, wouldn't it?

Zxx sighed and shook it off. Enough of Aira's father, he was not important. He did not have to face the brute til Halloween or during the winter celebrations, when Aira insists that they join in her family traditions. If you are wondering who they are, well it means the other two who lived in the household.

Besides Aira and Zxx, a golden kougra named Levi and a young cloud bori named Tazulis, Tazu for short, lived in the house. Levi was arrogant, the thought of him made the zafara scrunched up his nose. The kougra always wore a grin, laughed loudly, and teased the zafara often. He was one to play tricks or harmless but aggravating tricks. He was greedy as well. Levi would do anything from some neopoints, it wasn't hard to bribe the kougra into doing what you want. He also came from Mystery Island and always talking about how much he loved it there. But yet, he lived here with them in Shennku. No one knew why, which slightly bugged Zxx's curiosity.

Tazu is a new resident to the house hold. He came from the pound like Zxx had. The bori, like Zxx, was also an orphan, which is why he was so young and living with them in Shennku. The day he came home, he had the Ugga-Ugga. Aira brought the young fragile looking bori into the house with a grin on her face announcing brightly about the new addition to our family. The cloud bori just stood beside Aira with a small smile, clearly happy to be in a home instead of the pound. Zxx knew he was when he got out. When Aira announced the bori's arrival, both Levi and Zxx was in the main living room, lounging about until they had come in. Levi grinned his mischievous arrogant grin at the bori, asking in a happy tone, "Hiya Little guy! What's your name?"

"Ug-Ugga..." He coughed as a hand went to his throat. It was clear by the scratchy sound in his voice and the struggle to talk that his throat was throbbing in pain. It sounded dry, like he hadn't had water in days.

Zxx had looked up from a book he was reading to stare at the child with his uncaring eyes, until he looked at the bori's eyes. A heart string was plucked. His green-blue eyes soften at the child's yellow ones. Tazu's voice made another heart string pluck like a harp in the cold zafara's heart. It was clear that the other was sick, sick with what? With Ugga-ugga, though it seemed Levi was not one to see the obvious as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"...Ugga? That's a weird name... are you from Tyrannia-" Levi was cut off with Zxx smacking him in the back of a head with a book that he was reading as the zafara had made his way to the sick orphan bori. Levi frowned deeply rubbing the back of his head, about to say something when Zxx cut him off once again with a scowl, "He has Ugga-Ugga, idoit. "

Levi pouted, crossing his arms acting childishly. The lupe was already feeling of the bori's head when Zxx made it over to them. Later, Tazu was put into a bed that night. Zxx laid beside him, his right-wing protectively hung around the other as Levi and Aira was rummaging to find the medicine that would cure the other. Levi and Aira wont let it go how caring Zxx was over the boy, he even was accidentally called Momma by the ill bori.

The zafara snorted, his eyes prying off a random spot on the door at the memory, and glanced at a new spot on the floor. The memory will forever plague him, and not in a heart warming way as the others teased him often by it. A blush came to the other's cheeks as he thought about the laughing of his roommates.

The worse thing about that day is, Tazu barely had any memory of it and quickly revealed his sadistic side. Zxx instantly was reminded how he was everyone's play toy it seems. The cloud bori was always finding things to ruin Zxx's life or cause deep physical harm to him, but this was normal for Zxx. He thought he should have expected it. Actually care about something, and that something ends up trying to kill you... yep normal.

He sighed, closing his eyes. The drumming of his fingers stopped, but his tailed still flicked at its calming pace. The zafara was trying to remove himself from his thoughts as he found them pointless. The sound of the front doors sliding open was just the ticket. Zxx looked up and at the front doors, eyes uncaring as they fell on a ,usually, very high-strung and joyful lupe. She always wore a red coat with buckle straps, black pants, and a white shirt.

Zxx expected to see, Aira waltzing in with a grin on her face and a hum in voice as she faked a pout, "Are you my welcoming party? It's not very inviting." She smirking as she joked around. Himself smiling slightly, but keeping his bored expression on his face. This was all the things he was use to, in his home, but this was not the case as something abnormal appeared in the lupe's presence.

Aira had walked in, looking normal it seemed, but she was stumbling. The zafara's eyes widen in worry, a breath was held in shock. He jumped off his seat and hurried over to her. Her eyes were weary, her breath was raspy, and her arms dangled at her side. Closer inspection, the zafara noticed her clothes were torn and shredded, blood clotting on her fur. "...Zxx?" She mumbled in a question, not recognizing the christmas zafara as her sight had blurred. Soon, Aira fell unconscious, falling on top of the worried Zafara.

_'No. No. No. AIRA!'_ His mind yelled, though his voice could not produce the words themself. Zxx held to Aira tightly in his arms, kneeling on the floor. His wings spread out so he could keep himself balance with the lupe's dead weight on him. His green-blue eyes searched Aira's form frighten of what could have happened to his dear friend. Spotting large gashes in her back, he froze gasping. His hands clung tighter to the other, fear raising the fur on his body.

_'What happen to you?'_


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting Game

{I'm sorry for the boring first chapters but I promise to try to make the rest sound interesting}

The golden kougra laid the limp christmas lupe on the bed gently. Levi and Tazu came in after Zxx started shouting at Aira to stay awake. Zxx leaned against a wall in the room, watching her with worried eyes. Tazu just looked over at the end of the bed, tears swelling in his amber eyes clinging to a red skeith plushie. His claws wrung the plushie in anxiety. Aira's breathing was raspy, her body was sweating, and she shook in her sleep.

Levi sit down next to the lupe. His golden hand laid on her forehead searching for a fever. Pulling his hand away with a sigh, his answer was clear by the warm touch his hand had receive. He turned his head away not being able to look at the lupe in her condition. They were all clueless for her sudden illness and injury.

The bori, sniffing back his tears, frowned deeply before turning to glare at Zxx accusing him. "..What did you do?! She was fine before she left-" Levi had cover the bori's mouth with a hush.

"Zxx wouldn't, or couldn't..." He smirked while glancing up at Zxx trying to pull it off as a joke to Zxx's strength, but the response of the zafara made the smirk disappear. " Harm Aira... whatever happen to her... it was something big..."  
Tazu wiped the tears that came from his eyes and nodded. Soon the cloud bori climbed into Levi's arms sobbing quietly in fear. It was too much for the recent orphan to take, especially since Aira was like a mother to him.

Zxx watched them all from his spot. He snorted off Levi's comment with no sign of being bothered by the comment. The zafara was too caught up in his thoughts, relaying the events. Everything was so confusing. All he could dome up with is that something horrible must have happened in the Haunted Woods... or at least coming from there.

With an irritated sigh, he slipped out of the room, hands in his pockets, heading towards outside to see if there was any clues. Zxx's mind focused on figuring out what happened to his dear friend, and nothing else at the moment. All thoughts of food or how to rid himself of boredom gone... Walking through the room he even kicked aside some of his favorite books.

Reaching the front doors, he slammed then open and stomped out. His green-blue eyes searching for anyone or anything. He didn't know what he was trying to look for, but he knew it had to be something unusual. The lawn appeared normal though, bare of anything, but shennku's grass and beautiful views. Eyes venturing to the ground around the house, his eyes scanned. All he found was a broken piece of glass from Levi playing gormball inside the house last week... The steps were blank, the lawn was bare, and clues were non-existant.

A growl escaped the zafara , his fists bawled up, his teeth clench, soon it was all let out with a punch at the wall of the house. His knuckles bled, though he did not care. Closing his eyes, he took in deep breaths. Patients Zxx... patients...everything will make sense... hopefully...  
Zxx push at the wall to get away from it. Running fingers through his hair, his eyes glanced to the sky before looking at the ground. The male zafara sighed, blowing off steam. Slowly, he went back inside... hoping that everything will be alright...

* * *

Three days past by, with no change of the lupe. Her breathing was still raspy and heavy, her body continued to shake, and she still had a fever. Soon, the three called in a doctor, only to have him say he doesn't know what to do for the lupe. With that disappointment, the three carried on taking care of their ill friend, as well as each other.

Tazu rarely left Aira side, always fixing and wetting the rag that was placed on her forehead. He slept right next to her, read stories to her sleeping form, and made sure she was not getting any worse. Levi and Zxx felt bad for Tazu, knowing that it must have been like a stab to a healing wound, but they still made sure the boy ate, showered, and used the toilet, not wanting the bori to get ill as well.  
The Golden kougra did most of the housework that Aira had done, only agreeing to do it for two reasons. He claimed that Zxx couldn't cook anything worth eating, and two, to keep his mind off of how deathly ill Aira seemed. Levi also took up caring mainly for the bori and the lupe, but this was more out of Tazulis not trusting Zxx, even if they were separated by a forty foot pole.

Zxx being left out, more forcibly than willingly from helping, ended up suffering from his thoughts. He would sit on a stool and stare out the window, lost in thought. His tail would thump the floor lightly, several times the awkward Levi would coming asking Zxx if he was alright. Zxx's response at most was a "Meh..." with a slight shrug. He wouldn't even look away from his spot, when given food or drink.  
With much reluctance, the golden kougra would have to give up on Zxx, saying something like, "He's old enough to take care of himself..." To himself, but it didn't make his worry over his friends any better. For all of them, it was an intense waiting game, one was trying to continue life, another was clinging to the past, and the other was lost in thought. And for the first time in a long time in the house, it was swallowed by silence.

That is... until soft mumbling, amplified by the house unusual silence, echoed through the house. Zxx furrowed his brows, wondering what the was, blinking several times before shaking his head and glancing away. His eyes searched the view of the house from his spot, not seeing much but the main living area... The mumbling continued. Hopping off his stool carefully, he headed towards the direction of the mumbling. Stepping into the main area, he glanced about the big space then towards the doors. His eyes narrowing at them.

Silence had come back, but Zxx was still on his toes. His tail raised off the floor, the fur on his body stuck up, and his eyes searching the empty views. The mumbling came back after thirty minutes of silence, turning to look around the corner as he was standing in the doorway his face collides with a muscular golden chest. The zafara flew backwards on to the floor with a grunt, hitting his head and his nose from the sudden crash.

Rubbing his head as he snorted several times to clear the weird tingling in his nose, his eyes glanced at the excited kougra. Levi was bouncing in glee. His huge hand grabbed Zxx's arm, yanking the zafara to his feet. Zxx yelped in surprised before literally being dragged in mid-air behind the kougra as Levi rushed down the maze of halls. Sliding on the hardwood floor, the kourgra burst into Aira's room throwing Zxx into the middle of the room.

Zxx tumbled from the toss of his body, and landed with several front rolls ending up on his face. A growl came from him, picking his face up to glare at Levi. The kougra crossed his arms and grinned, his tail pointed to something in front of Zxx. The zafara pushed himself off the ground, dusting his clothes off to stop dead in his tracks seeing Aira, hugging Tazu. She was awake, and giggling at Zxx. After the shower of relief, came a blush of embarrassment as he realized that she was giggling at him.

Aira adjusted in her seat, as Tazu snuggled up to her. "...How long was I out?" She asked with a scratchy voice.

"...Three days..." Zxx stated taking a seat on the edge of the bed, far away from Tazu's reach if the boy wanted to kick the zafara off. "How ya feeling?" He asked with a smile as Levi ran off to get everyone hot chocolate.

"I don't know... how do I look?" She chuckled in her hoarse voice. Once she was done laughing, she continued speaking, "Feels like I was hit by three hundred tons of rocks..."

The zafara smiled sympathetically at her. Levi walked back in carrying a tray of hot chocolate for everyone. Him and his muscular and always shirtless torso, it looked like a humorous sight. Zxx cracked a joke, the golden kougra just snorted with a smirk, "Whatever momma, I make this look fabulous~"

They all chuckled, even Zxx more out a relief that they were not losing a friend. Or... That's what they thought before Aira's face grew a grim expression. It was like her mind was absorbing the information now of how she had gotten into this condition. Silence had consumed them once again. Aira's hands wrung at the mug, as she prepared to tell them her tale.


End file.
